My Best Friend by Cochise
by ullswater
Summary: This is a story told from the point of view of an animal about their owner. Warning there is a little coarse language in the story but it is not excessive. The story may include disipline of minors in the form of spanking.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: OK everyone this is a slightly different viewpoint for one of my stories. I wrote it a month or so ago but was hesistant about posting it up as I wanted to write the other half of the story and finish my main story Boys Will Be boys so that I don't confuse my beta too much :). However I've changed my mind and thought that I would see if the story is liked before I write the other half it gets bad reviews the I will pull this story, so if you want me to carry one please review or send my a PM if you're shy!**

* * *

My name is Cochise; I'm a Paint pony and was named after the famous Indian. My master and good friend, is a 12 year old boy called Joseph Francis Cartwright, often referred to by his father and two older brothers as 'Little Joe'.

Joe is a wonderful master and friend; he brings me apples practically every day. Apparently the supplier is someone called Hop Sing. This Hop Sing sure must be a wealthy person as he always seems to have enough apples to spare. Joe usually brings me an apple each morning before we set off for his school in a town called Virginia City.

Little Joe's father is a large often intimidating man, called Benjamin Cartwright. He has many names for Joe it seems, Little Joe, Young man, Rapscallion and when he's angry with him JOSEPH! Joe seems to respond to all of them, though I have noticed that Ben's voice and tone when he uses these words varies a lot.

Joe also has two older brothers. The oldest, Adam is tall dark and handsome, according to Joe. He tells me that women swoon, whenever that is, when Adam is near. Adam is 12 years older than Joe. He helps Joe's father take care of the younger boys and the ranch that we live on. It's called The Ponderosa.

Adam owns a thoroughbred horse called Sport, who is stabled right next to me. Sport is a Chestnut and can be recognised by his three distinct white socks on the lower part of his legs.

Adam seems to treat Sport well and occasionally he helps Joe look after me. Adam's large work hands look rough, but he is surprisingly gentle when he brushes out my coat or rubs my nose.

The other brother, Eric or 'Hoss' as everyone seems to call him is 6 years older than Joe. I like Hoss very much, he has a kind and gentle nature towards all animals. Hoss often sneaks his pony sugar lumps and often is generous and gives some to Sport and I. Hoss' pony is called Beauty and she is stabled the other side of Sport. Hoss is getting too big for 'Beauty' now but won't part with her for a larger horse, as he is worried what will happen to her.

If Joe wasn't my master, I think I'd like Hoss to be. Hoss also brings out carrots for Beauty and, man are they the best sweetest carrots you've ever tasted. The boy always swears everyone to secrecy and pats us on the neck. Beauty tells that Hoss is such a nice boy that he even stopped to free a baby rabbit that had gotten stuck in a hole on his way home from school one time. Hoss actually brought the baby rabbit home for Little Joe, but Mr. Cartwright wouldn't let him in the house and Joe said that he was too old for a rabbit, as a pet. The rabbit is now a year old and is in a hutch just located just outside of the barn. Adam himself built the rabbit hutch and Hoss cares for it.

Anyway now I've introduced everyone, let me tell you more about Little Joe and one of his many adventures.

It happened about two weeks ago in Virginia City, which is the nearest town. There is a one room schoolhouse that Joe attends with his friends.

I was tied up in the schoolyard under the trees with the other ponies when Joe's best friend, Michael Warner came running up to him.

Joe was holding onto my reins about to mount up, but stopped when he saw his friend, "Joe wait," the boys shouted. He skidded on the dirt and only just stopped before he clattered into Joe.

"Joe, look at this," the boys said breathlessly as he handed Joe a flyer.

"Oh, wow a rodeo!" exclaimed Joe.

"Yep, and if you read further down the page Joe, you will see that there's a riding competition. It's a race to see who is the fastest over an assault course. It's open to boys of 12 years and over, so we can compete," Michael said gleefully.

"You gotta enter Joe. Cochise is the fast pony in town. I just bet you'd win." Michael continued.

I shook my head and snorted in pleasure. It was nice to be seen as the fastest pony in town.

Joe studied the flyer intently, I could tell because his eyes get closer together when he is concentrating and he pokes his tongue out a little. "Hey Michael, did you read that the prize money for first place is 40 dollars! I sure could use that money. I ain't had any money for months. Pa stopped my allowance to pay off that window we broke playing baseball. And, I still owe Adam 3 dollars for Pa's birthday present and I hate having not paid him back."

"But Joe that was about 6 months ago! You must have paid your share of the window paid off by now; I know my Pa done paid my half in full."

"Yeah the window got paid for, but I still ain't getting my allowance." Grumbled Joe.

"Why Joe, you ain't been in trouble for ages," said Michael. "Unless you've been doing stuff without me." Michael said questioningly.

Joe blushed and kicked at the ground, "No I ain't been doing stuff without ya, I wouldn't. Pa says I can't have my allowance back till I get better grades at school. He said he knows I can do better, as Ms Crittenden told him I can. He puts my allowance on the mantelpiece each Monday morning but won't let me have it until he sees my homework grade. Ms Crittenden keeps giving me D's and so Pa takes the money off the shelf and puts it back in his pocket on Friday night," whined Joe.

"Joe, you ain't exactly the brightest in the school but you ain't stupid neither. I remember you used to get B's and C's so what's happened? You ain't even been in the corner for sassing or not doing your homework in ages," said Michael.

"Yeah I know," huffed Joe. "But I'm bored of school. Stupid History, Math and English! I don't need any of that, I'm going to be a circus performer and travel the country when I'm old enough. You remember that Circus that came through here last fall? Well I'm gonna be just like that there trick riding fella. I'm gonna learn to ride backwards and upside down, ride doing handstands and running and jumping over my horse and all sorts. Now why do I need schooling for that!" spat Joe.

Michael laughed, "Oh. Whatcha Pa say when you told him that then?" asked Michael seemingly in awe of his friend.

Joe let go of my reins and bent down and picked up a stone and threw it angrily at the large oak tree across the schoolyard.

"He said, 'JOSEPH FRANCIS CARTWRIGHT, YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU, YOUNG MAN WILL CONCENTRATE AT SCHOOL, LEARN YOUR LESSONS AND GRADULATE FROM SCHOOL. THEN YOU WILL BE WORKING HERE ON THIS RANCH UNTIL YOU ARE OLD ENOUGH TO LEAVE AND LIVE ON YOUR OWN. AND TO HELP YOU CONCENTRATE MORE INSTEAD OF DAY DREAMING, I'M GOING TO PUT YOUR ALLOWANCE ON THE MANTLEPIECE ON MONDAY AND YOU MAY ONLY HAVE IT AT THE END OF EACH WEEK. IF YOUR GRADES ARE GOOD ENOUGH,' and damn it if he ain't been sticking to that too," said Joe throwing another stone.

"What, nothing, not even some sweets for all that time?" asked Michael as if he was horrified that a 12 year old could go so long without candy.

"Nah, I ain't been without candy all that time. Hoss has shared his and he got me some liquorice too…but …."Joe finished as if thinking about things was too much for him.

Michael looked away embarrassedly and allowed Joe to get himself together. "So, Joe, are you going try and compete in the race? I'm gonna ask my Pa if I can. Second and third place gets a prize too and 20 dollars for second place and 10 dollars for 3rd place make it well worth competing. Plus it also says you get a rosette." Said Michael animatedly.

"Yep I reckon I am. Pa will let me try I'm sure, it's Adam that'll probably object, damn interfering older brother that he is. Sometimes I think Adam thinks he's more my Pa than Pa!" mumbled Joe.

"I always thought Adam was kinda cool and all Joe."

"Yeah well, he is most of the time, just not with me. He lets Hoss do stuff on the ranch that Pa wouldn't allow. I know that because Hoss told me, but I ain't allowed to do nothing. When Adam is in charge, when Pa is away on business, Adam stops me from doing everything. I ain't a damn baby anymore but you'd think I was fragile, the way Adam tries to stop me doing stuff!" grumbled Joe, picking up a pile of small stones and hurling them angrily at the oak tree.

"Speaking of which, Adam's in charge today as Pa's not back from Carson City. I better go Mike, I gotta get my chores done before Adam sends out a search party. I'm late enough as it is. Let's talk about the race at recess tomorrow. I might even talk Hoss into helping me persuade Pa into letting me compete. Hoss might also have some good ideas about building some sort of practice assault course out at the ranch or nearby."

Joe climbed up and settled himself in the saddle and after waving to his friend, he clicked his heels into my flanks and turned for home.

* * *

Joe was in trouble when we arrived back at the ranch. His older brother Adam was sitting drinking coffee on the porch but he stormed over to us as Joe pulled me up.

"And just where have you been Little Joe? You are late. You should have been home from school an hour ago!" he yelled.

"Keep your britches on Adam, I'm home now ain't I?" sassed Joe.

Even I winced when the loud reply was, "DON'T YOU DARE SASS ME, BOY! YOU ARE ALREADY ON THIN ICE TODAY. I COULD HAVE SWORN I ASKED YOU TO GET THE EGGS IN THIS MORNING AND TO REFILL HOP SING'S KINDLING BOX IN THE KITCHEN, BEFORE YOU WENT TO SCHOOL. I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT THE KINDLING CHUTE DOOR IS STUCK, BECAUSE I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS GOING TO REPAIR IT TODAY. YET I FOUND HOP SING GATHERING THE EGGS AND MOANING ABOUT NOT HAVING ENOUGH KINDLING AVAILABLE IN THE KITCHEN FOR THE STOVE."

Unfortunately Joe is quick to lose his temper and he jumped down and screamed at his brother, "YEAH WELL I WAS GOING BE LATE FOR SCHOOL WEREN'T I? SO I COULDN'T DO YOUR DAMN STUPID CHORES. YOU AND PA ARE ALWAYS MOANING AT ME ABOUT HOW IMPORTANT SCHOOL IS, SO I THOGUHT I'D RATHER LEAVE THE CHORES THAN BE LATE!"

Adam's face quickly reddened and his eyes showed that he was furious and he grabbed Joe's upper arm and swatted his backside hard, twice. The sound of his hand hitting the denim was like a loud crack and Joe reared up on his toes. "That was for screaming at me. Now I suggest Little brother that you get a hold of your temper. Put Cochise away. Do the rest of your barn chores and then you get yourself in the corner by the mantelpiece."

"NO! I ain't gonna do that Adam. I'll do my chores but I'm not standing in the corner like a little boy," shouted Joe.

I could see Adam curling his huge hands into tight fists before he replied, "Oh yes you will Joe. I'm in charge when Pa is away from the ranch and what I say goes. I suggest that you stop defying me, because I am angry enough. Now go do as I told you before I give you a real incentive to do as you are told," growled Adam in a quiet but much more menacing voice.

Joe glared back at Adam, but acquiesced quickly when Adam stared him down.

Grabbing my reins, Joe led me into the barn. I could see that Joe was really angry and he was fighting back tears. I'm not sure if it was from the pain in his rear or the frustration he felt at his brother's scolding words. Although Joe was angry and he mumbled a lot about how unfair everything is, when he removed my saddle and bridle he remained very gentle with me.

Joe put the saddle on its stand and the bridle on its hook, just leaving a single rein on to tie me to the rail with. Fetching a curry comb, he slowly brushed the dirt from my coat whilst wiping at his eyes. I turned my head at his sobs and I nudged his hand with my muzzle and was rewarded with him gently stroking my nose and scratching it, just in the place where I like it.

"See, Coch, just as I told Michael, Adam thinks that he is the Pa. I know I shouldn't have sassed him like that but he's always on my case when Pa's not here," Joe sobbed as he continued to brush through my coat. He found a few small burrs in my coat around the right shoulder and he carefully removed them and softly ran the comb over the spot again. When he was finished, he replaced the comb back on the shelf where it lived and he returned and rubbed my ears," I love you Coch, you're the best pony a boy's ever had."

Of course I was touched by the young boy's comments and I nuzzled him back, letting him know that I loved him too, in my own way.

Joe patted my neck and whispered in my ears, "I suppose that I better get to my other chores now boy. I'll try and see if I can sneak you out an apple later."

I watched Joe fill all of the water and feed troughs for us ponies and Sport. He then wiped over all of the saddles and cleaned the bridles. Then he hung up all of the sweaty saddle blankets over the rails so that they could dry. Finishing the last of his chores, Joe went to the barn door. "I'll bring you that apple after supper, Coch" he said and then he was gone, shutting the barn door behind him.

* * *

It was the next morning before I saw Joe. "Morning Coch," he said as he walked in gingerly. He caressed my face softly as he spoke. "Sorry I never brought you that apple, boy. Adam gave me a spanking after supper last night and that was after I done spent ½ hour in the corner like I was 5." He said with a hint of anger still in his young voice. "Then Adam sent me to bed and told me if I left my room at all I would be very sorry. To tell you the truth 'Coch' I think I pushed him too much. Adam actually scared me a little when he was hovering over me. He's got a stare worse than Pa and he spanks a lot harder too." Joe admitted.

"Joe? You out in the barn?" called Hoss as I could hear him crossing the yard from the house.

"Yeah Hoss, I'm talking to Coch," Joe yelled in reply.

Hoss came into the barn carrying 3 apples and 3 carrots. I sniffed the air and licked my lips in anticipation. The older boy gave a carrot and apple to Joe for me and then proceeded to share his bounty with Beauty and Sport.

Joe had an apple in one hand and the carrot in the other and held both hands up in front of me just a little out of reach. "OK, Coch, which one do you want first?" he asked.

"My bet is that he'll want the carrot first," said Hoss, "because he likes my carrots better than the apples you sneak him."

"No he doesn't, do you Coch?"

Hmm, that's a difficult choice I thought to myself. Sweet carrot or sharp but crisp apple? I tried to reach forwards to sniff at each a little better but couldn't as I was tied to the rail. Still I reach forwards as far as I was able and decided on the carrot first, which I leant towards. Joe noticed and moved his hand so that I could get it. I gently removed the carrot from my master's hand and bit down.

"Ha! I see that he took the carrot first!" exclaimed the older boy, teasing his younger brother." Clearly he likes my choice of treat better."

"Yeah well, Coch is like me, Hoss. He likes to get the less flavourable food outta the way first, so that he can enjoy the good stuff," replied Joe playing along with the gentle teasing. "You like the apples best don't ya boy?" he said as he gave me the apple.

I ate the apple enjoying it immensely, but if I could talk to Joe, I don't think I could have back his assertion up. I didn't favour one more than the other, I just wanted to eat the carrot first today. A sugar lump as well would have completed my usual set of treats but I wasn't about to complain.

The carrots grown at the ranch are the best I've tasted and are loads better than the ones given to us at the town's livery. Oh don't get me wrong, the people at the livery do take good care of us ponies and the horses stabled there, but the food, especially the carrots just isn't as fresh as straight out of the ground.

After I finished the apple, I stood steady whilst Joe put a blanket on and then his saddle, tightening the strap up under my middle. Joe then fitted my bridle and then collected a small cushion off the hay bale behind him near the door. "We gotta leave earlier this morning Coch and there's gonna be no galloping today," he showed me the cushion. "I'm a might sore, boy, so it's going to have to be just a gentle trot to school. Even with this cushion I'm still gonna feel every bump."

I snorted, "I'm sorry boy, I know you hate to trot but we're a team right? and you don't want me suffering more than necessary do ya?" he said as he rubbed my nose before kissing it.

How could I complain? This young boy is everything to me. Joe led me out of the barn and, putting the cushion on the saddle he climbed up, squirming as he tried to find a comfortable position. "Thanks for doing my morning chores Hoss. I'll do both of our evening ones to pay you back."

"It's OK, little brother. Have a good day at school. And Joe… come back on time today and in a better mood will ya. I hate to see you and Adam at loggerheads and don't forget that Pa is expected back today."

"I will Hoss. See you later," called Joe, as clicked the reins and led me from the yard in a slow and gentle trot.

* * *

Joes' friend Michael came running up to us as we rode into the school yard. "Morning Joe," he said.

"Hey Mike, you're here early ain't ya?" Joe replied.

"Yeah a bit, I wanted to see if we could talk before school. So… did ya ask if you're allowed to compete in the race?"

"No. Pa's still not home, he's supposed to be coming back tonight. And, there is no way in hell that I was asking Adam!" explained Joe as he swung his leg over the saddle to dismount, hissing as he did so. "Ah son of a bitch! That's still painful. How the hell am I gonna get through the day sitting on those hard wooden school benches," muttered Joe as he lowered himself to the ground slowly instead of jumping down as usual.

Michael was used to little Joe swearing a little, as he and the other boys often did, when they thought that they were not being overheard. Joe especially was the worst of his group of friends as he was always trying to look and act older and braver than the other boys. This was probably because he was the smallest and he wanted everyone to forget about his size. Joe was pretty small for a normal 12 year old and was extremely sensitive about it, often getting into fights with anyone stupid enough to try and tease him about it. Although Joe was small and wiry, he could handle himself against much bigger boys so most of the time people remember not to mention his size even when they were mad at him, at least in school.

"You get onto trouble with your brother again?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, Adam gave me a whipping," Joe sighed, as he rubbed furiously at his sore backside through his jeans, trying to ease the ache that had been added by riding to school.

"Was it for being late? If so, I sure am sorry I kept you talking Joe." Michael apologised earnestly

"Nah, it wasn't for being late. I mean, yeah, Adam sure was pissed I was late, but he was more angry that I forgot to do something he asked me to do before I went to school yesterday. Well, I didn't actually forget. I just didn't do the chores as I was gonna be late for school. Of course he yelled at me the minute I rode into the yard. Stupidly I got mad at him and yelled at him back." Explained Joe as he tied me to the rail, with my reins loose enough so that I could reach the water trough.

"Dammit Joe, you got learn to control that temper of yours. I'm guessing then that Adam set your tail a lite for sassing him." Asked Michael.

"Yep, and it wasn't just with his hand this time. I got 3 licks of his belt at the end, for telling him no I wasn't gonna stand in the corner like some damn 5 year old when I got home. Of course he threatened me with a worse licking and I stood in the damn corner for 30 minutes. But you tell anyone else that and I'll make you sorry," said Joe, raising his eyebrows towards Michael, giving a pretty good imitation of his father.

"I ain't gonna tell anyone Joe, I swear. Did he hit you hard with the belt?"

"Hard enough! He doubled it over like a paddle and I got them bare too. The rest of the spanking was over my drawers, but Adam said that he needed to see that he wasn't doing any damage with the belt. My butt was already stinging like the dickens, but man! Let me tell you getting a belt on the bare, stings much worse than over your britches. I never before now thought that it would make much of a difference, having that extra layer of protection. I was more concerned about the embarrassment of a bare bottom spanking, but damn, if you get the belt, try and argue for your britches or drawers to stay on." Said Joe, rubbing again at the seat of his pants absentmindedly.

The schoolyard began to fill with children. Little Joe removed his school books and slate from his saddle bags and leant against the fence rail, so that he was facing into the schoolyard. A few more of Joe's friends came over and greeted the two boys and they spoke about having a game of ball at recess. Just then the school teacher came out of the building and she rang the bell, "OK children, time for lessons. Please come in now," she called.

Joe waited for the other boys to walk towards the school and then he pulled the small soft cushion from the saddle bag where he had put it when we got to school. Hiding it with his books, he followed the other children towards the school building.

I watched Joe carefully and saw he was the last child to try and enter. Just as he went to pass the school teacher, she stopped him at the door and I heard her ask him why she could see that he was carrying a small cushion. I saw Joe blush bright red, before he embarrassedly told his teacher that he was sore from having a discussion with his brother the night before. The teacher smiled at him and she told him softly that he could use the cushion, but that she expected him to concentrate properly today. I guess that it wasn't an unusual thing to happen then, after all most everyone in the territory understands what a 'discussion' with your ma or pa means. The teacher always seemed to be a kind person and, so I was not surprised that she allowed the children who turned up after a spanking or whipping to use a cushion, if they were brave enough to bring one. I sure hoped that no one teased Joe about it or he would then have been in trouble for fighting.

Joe muttered a barely audible "Yes, ma'am I will" and then he disappeared into the school building closely followed by the teacher.

* * *

A couple of hours later...

The children came streaming out of the school house and they started playing various games so I assumed that this was recess. Joe and his friends, Michael, Billy and Peter came over and sat down on the grass near me.

I watched Joe lower himself down carefully onto a thick pile of bush grass, that I would have loved to have tasted, if I had my reins loose enough to reach it.

Billy the oldest and biggest boy of the group, seemed to be enjoying watching his friend squirming and trying to get comfortable. "What's the matter Joe, you sit on a hornet's next or something?" he said teasingly. "Is that why Ms Crittenden let you sit on a cushion this morning? Yeah I saw ya. What's the matter Joe are you turning soft. I thought you Cartwright's were tough."

Now obviously this boy was stupid, or he mistakenly thought that he could take Joe in a fight.

"Fuck off Billy! No I ain't going soft and, if you don't shut your mouth right now I'll shut it for you." Joe snarled.

"Oh yeah," said Billy kneeling up. "You and who's army Joe? I'm at least a foot taller than you. Anyway can't you take a bit of teasing?" the older boy said.

Unfortunately for Billy, Joe was clearly not in the mood for any teasing and, he was up and jumping on the older boy in moments. Joe managed to get in a left handed hook punch to the bigger boys jaw before Billy was able to even move.

"Ooof," cried Billy as he fell back with Joe tumbling with him as he was holding onto the other boy's shirt. A full scale scuffle broke out with both boys rolling around on the grass. There were arms and legs flying everywhere with yells from both boys as their punches connected.

"Someone go get Ms Crittenden." Shouted Rebecca Jameson, a 10 year old girl who had been sitting on the steps, playing cat's cradle with her friend. I only know Rebecca's name as Joe is kind of interested in her and one time he mentioned it to me.

The school teacher ran out of the school house a few moments later, "Stop your fighting this instance!" she yelled.

Of course neither boy seemed to hear her, over the noise of the fight and they continued to roll around and hit out at each other. Those watching the fight, cleared a path for the teacher and stopped calling out for the person they wanted to win.

Reaching the boys, the school teacher reached down and she grabbed at wherever she could at each of the boys. "I said, stop fighting this instance!" she said, pulling Billy away from Joe as she tried to pull Joe back in the other direction. Unfortunately for the school teacher, she was unable to get out of the way of a punch that Joe was aiming at Billy. And as the teacher was bent down, it was her face that took the brunt of the blow, just around the eye on the left side.

"OW," she squealed and she immediately dropped Billy and clasped at her stinging eye.

There was a loud gasp around the school yard and the oldest boy in the school, a 14 year old called Thomas, stepped forwards and pulled the teacher out of the way gently and then jumped on Joe and pushed him to the ground. Thomas was a gentle giant, just like Joe's elder brother Hoss, "Calm down Joe, it's me Thomas," the boy yelled as he pinned the younger boy.

Meanwhile Rebecca had taken her handkerchief and soaked it in the water trough, before wringing it out and offering it to her teacher, "Here Ms Crittenden it'll help with the stinging." The teacher thanked the young girl and put the cold wet handkerchief to her eye.

It took only a few minutes for Joe to realise that he couldn't move. He was pinned to the ground and his sore backside was screaming at him to move. Thomas was constantly talking to him and Joe calmed and looked around at the rest of the class obviously now aware that they were all standing around glaring at him.

"Get off me Thomas, please?" he asked.

"You calmed down now?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah," was Joe's reply and the bigger boy nodded and he eased himself up, before he put out a hand and helped Joe to stand too. But Thomas kept hold of Joe's arm.

Joe looked around him and he must have seen Billy standing holding a handkerchief to his bloody nose and then a few feet further back his school teacher holding something to her eye.

Calm now Joe asked, "What happened? Why is Ms Crittenden holding her face?"

Thomas turned to the younger boy and he said, "She's hurt Joe, you hit her!"

"No! I wouldn't. Pa says boys are never to hit girls."

"Well you did Joe. You and Billy were fighting and when Ms Crittenden yelled for you to stop, you both just kept hitting each other. She tried to separate you and that's when you socked her in the eye," Thomas told Joe.

Joe looked horrified, "Let me go please Thomas." He pleaded and the older boy released his hold on the younger boys arm.

Immediately Joe ran to his teacher, "Ms Crittenden. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hit you, honest! Please forgive me," he said and, I could hear the distress in his voice.

The teacher looked down at Joe and nodded, " Please go inside and stand in the corner by the blackboard, Joseph. I'm going to be OK," she said as Joe wiped at the tears that started rolling down his face. "Please just do as I ask, Joe."

"Yes ma'am," replied Joe as his head dropped and he trudged off into the school house.

"Rebecca. Please go and fetch Doctor Harrison from the clinic. Thomas, I want you to take responsibility for the class for a short while please." Turning to face the rest of the class she said, "OK everyone, the show is over. I want you all to go back inside and sit at your desks immediately. There will be no need to talk. I want you all to read through the next chapter in your English books and the younger children; I want you to read through your spellings. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of "Yes ma'am's" and the children, with exception of Billy, filed off quietly into the school.

"Come here, Billy. Let me take a look at you," the teacher said, as she sat on the wooden bench placed by the side wall of the school house.

Billy slowly did as he was told and soon stood in front of the teacher.

Ms Crittenden gently removed Billy's hand holding the bloody handkerchief the boy held to his face. The cloth was almost completely soaked with Billy's blood. "Hmm, I think that I'll let the doctor take a look but it looks like it may be broken. Billy. Does anywhere else hurt?"

"My ribs are a bit sore on my right side ma'am, but I'll be OK. How's your face ma'am? You know Joe never meant to hit you don't you ma'am, he was trying to hit me instead." Billy said looking down embarrassedly.

"My eye is sore, but I will be fine Billy and, yes, I do understand that Joseph never meant to hit me, but the fact is that he did. Neither of you boys should have been fighting, you both know that fighting is not tolerated at this school. I will be discussing your behaviour with both of you and your parents, young man," she scolded, "but I want the doctor to look at everyone's' injuries first. Don't you think for one minute that you are of the hook just because you got hurt the worst, young man!"

Billy looked down at his feet, "I know ma'am." He took a deep breath and then he said, "Ms Crittenden, it was all my fault, the fight I mean. I was teasing Joe about being a softy and needing a cushion to sit this morning. I know I shouldn't have done that, as after all, most of us boys have been in the same situation before. Joe's brother must have laid into Joe though for him to be needing to bring in the cushion."

"Did Joseph say when his father might be home, Billy?"

"No Ma'am. Adam, Joe's elder brother is in charge for a few days. I think Joe said that his Pa might be back from Carson City today, but ain't certain on that."

"Oh. Well, thank you for telling me that Billy and I appreciate you being honest about the fight. The fact remains though, that it takes two people to fight and neither Joe nor you should have been fighting. Now, I want you to stand facing this wall for a while until the doctor comes to check you over."

"Yes ma'am," said Billy doing as he was told and stepping to the end of the bench where he stood and faced the wall standing as close as he could to the wall.

* * *

"Abigail," called Doctor Harrison, as he came into the school yard carrying his black doctor's bag. Rebecca was a few feet behind the doctor, practically running in an effort to keep up with the doctor's long strides.

The doctor sat down on the bench beside the school teacher. "What happened here Abigail? Rebecca said that there had been a fight and that people were hurt. I came straight away. Who did this to you?" he asked as he gently pulled her hand away from her eye. The doctor's voice was soft but it was tinged with anger.

"It was an accident doctor. I was struck when I tried to break up a fight. I'm going to be OK, but I have two children who require your attention. Please take care of them first," said the school teacher.

"Who else is hurt?"

The school teacher turned and pointed to Billy.

"I take it that Billy is one of the boys who was fighting, who else is involved Abigail?"

"Joseph Cartwright. I sent him inside to keep the boys away from one another," replied the teacher.

"Firstly, let me be the judge of whether or not you are OK and then I will see to the children. Turn yourself a little towards me please, Abigail."

He gasped at the reddening eye. Placing his hand either side of the school teacher's head he gently turned it from side to side and then carefully probed around the area. "It's a bit swollen, Abigail. The eye itself is a little blood-shot, but your pupil seems to respond to the changes in the light. It might be a bit sore for a few days but I think you are going to be OK. The eye socket and cheek bone do not seem to have been broken but you are I'm afraid going to have yourself a real shiner. I can give you some pain killing powders for you to take to ease the soreness. I suggest that you consider dismissing your class for the rest of the day and go home and rest in a darkened room with a cold compress.

The compress will reduce the swelling and help the bruising come out quicker. Please do as I suggest Abigail there is no need for you to act the martyr, the blow you took must have hurt. Now are you going to tell me who hit you?"

" It was an accident, the boys were fighting and I got in the way when I was trying to break them apart."

"It might have been an accident Abigail, but they are strong boys and they shouldn't have been fighting at all." replied the doctor.

"Yes I know that you are right about that doctor and I will be taking that issue up with both boys and their parents! Look Paul… I understand that you are feeling protective, but please let me deal with things that happen in my school room and you deal with your patients."

"Yes you are right, Abigail. I am sorry if I made it sound like you couldn't handle your class. Please forgive my behaviour. However I would still like you to leave me to see to Billy and you go and dismiss your class. You can send Joe out for me if you please," said the doctor gently.

"Yes doctor." Smiled the school teacher wincing as the pain from doing so made itself known. "OK doctor. Billy please follow the doctor's instructions. I will return when I have dismissed the rest of the class." And with that the schoolteacher stood up and went inside the school house.

"Billy, come here and take a seat."

"Yes, sir," said Billy as he sat down exactly where the doctor pointed.

"Right then Billy, let's have a look at you," said the doctor as he turned to the young boy in front of him. The doctor guided the young boy's hand down from his face and he could see tear tracks in the blood which was all over the boy's face. The blood had stopped flowing from the boy's nose and had congealed in places.

As the doctor had done with the school teacher, he gently turned the young boy's head from side to side carefully assessing the damage. Then he gently probed around the nose area and there were a few 'ow's' to be heard. "Sorry son, I'm trying to be as gentle as I can. Well it looks like your nose has been broken Billy. The jaw and cheek bones look OK but there will probably be a few bruises and you will as likely have two black eyes by the morning.

Unfortunately there not a lot I can do for you other than prescribe the same treatment as your teacher, namely rest in a darkened room and put cold compresses on your nose and eyes.

Now on another matter, who hit Ms Crittenden and how did it happen?"

"It was just like Ms Crittenden said, sir. Joe and I were fighting and Ms Crittenden tried to break it up just as Joe aimed a punch at me and he hit her. It was an accident, honest," said Billy.

"I believe you son. What was the fight about?"

Billy looked down at his feet and toed the dirt. I could see that he didn't want to answer and get Joe in trouble, school yard codes and all that. Joe had on more than one occasion, mentioned the rules of the schoolyard, which was that children did not tell on each other and that these rules should never be broken, on pain of death.

"I asked you a question young man," said the doctor in a stern voice.

"I don't want to say Doctor Paul. It doesn't matter anyway. It was stupid and it was a complete accident Ms Crittenden got hurt and we've both apologised," he tried.

"Yes it does matter Billy," the doctor said sternly. "This is serious son, if you were older it could have meant that you were arrested for assaulting your teacher." The doctor said, lifting Billy's chin up so that he could look into the boy's eyes.

Billy sighed, "I was just teasing him over having to sit on a cushion this morning in school, sir. Joe's brother tanned him last night and Joe was having trouble sitting comfortably. Joe got mad at me and then we just started fighting."

The doctor sighed, _damn teenagers why do they always resort to physical violence to sort out their differences._ "OK Billy, thank you for enlightening me. Are you hurting anywhere else?"

"My ribs are a bit sore on my right side," admitted Billy.

The doctor then asked the boy to lift his shirt and he probed the boy's ribs and watched Billy wince when he pressed in a few places. "They're not broken Billy, but they are bruised. I can strap them so that they feel a bit better. Hold still and keep your shirt up."

The doctor quickly taped the rib cage, "How's that Billy?"

Billy took a few deep breaths, "It's better, sir."

"Good, now keep still whilst I clean you up. It's alcohol, son so it might sting a bit, but it will stop anything getting infected."

"Yes sir," said Billy biting his lip as the doctor removed a couple of cotton swabs and the bottle of alcohol from his bag. A few minutes later and Billy's face was clean of blood. Selecting another cotton cloth from his bag the doctor went to the water trough, soaked the cloth and returned to the young boys side, "Here use this on your nose it will ease the swelling."

Billy accepted the wet cloth and winced as he put it to his face. "It's just cold Billy, trust me it will make things better shortly. Just hold it there, don't press it down onto your nose or you will start the bleeding up again. Now please sit here whilst I go and help Ms Crittenden with Joe."

The doctor stood up and made to go inside the school house, but stood back as 20 children of assorted ages, came rushing out of the door. Many of them glared at Billy as they collected their ponies or ran across the yard to make their way to their homes in town.

Michael and Peter, made to go over to Billy when, "I said to go straight home boys!" retorted the school teacher as she exited the school house behind them.

"Yes ma'am," was the response from both boys as they looked at Billy apologetically, before coming across the yard and collecting their ponies.

"Joe sure is stronger than he looks, Peter. Do ya think he broke Billy's nose?" asked Michael.

"Yep, I reckon he did. Can't say I blame Joe, Michael. Billy should have known better. We's all been in Joe's shoes, but for Joe to admit he was in pain enough to bring a cushion into school well, damn his brother must have really lit into him."

"Yeah," agreed Michael. "Joe says that his brother is worse than his Pa. Still, I think Joe shouldn't have lost his temper. Billy is an idiot, but still is his friend and, Ms Crittenden got hurt because of them fighting."

"I know she did Michael. But Joe didn't mean to hit her you know," said Peter, defending his friend.

"It don't matter if he meant it or not. Ms Crittenden's gonna have a black eye and Joe's always gonna know it was because of him," replied Michael. Both boys then got on their ponies and trotted away.

"Paul, I've left Joseph inside. I thought you could go and see him on his own as I want to talk to Billy," said the school teacher quietly.

"Fine. Billy, you behave yourself."

"Yes, sir," Billy replied and the doctor stormed off into the school house. I felt sorry for Joe. Doctor Harrison was a good friend of Joe's father and I suspected that Joe was going to be getting quite a scolding whilst the doctor checked him for injuries.

Meanwhile the schoolteacher took a seat on the bench next to Billy.

"I am very disappointed in your behaviour today William McMahon. I am told by the other children that you goaded Joseph into a fight, by teasing him for needing a cushion to sit in my class. I may not always agree with the way that the parents in this territory discipline their children, mainly because I feel that it is too severe. However, I have never refused, nor will I ever do so, any child's request to have the small comfort of using a cushion to ease their discomfort. I want you children to be able to concentrate on your lessons not your sore behinds.

Now, we will discuss you punishment with your parents after school tomorrow. Here, take this letter. You are suspended from school until I have arranged with your parents for your return. That means, I do not want to see you on the school premises until 3pm tomorrow afternoon, with at least one of your parents. The letter explains everything and Joseph will have the same letter. I want you to follow the doctor's instructions about caring for your injuries and I will see you tomorrow. Do you understand me young man?" The school teacher said firmly.

"Yes ma'am. I'm really sorry you got hurt Ms Crittenden," said Billy as the tears began to form again in his eyes.

The school teacher nodded as she stood and then leant down and gently caressed the young boy's face, wiping at the stray tear with her thumb, "I know that you are child," she said before she turned and walked away.

Billy put his head in his hands with the cold cloth held against his nose and I could see his shoulders shaking and hear his sobbing and I wished that I could sidle up to him so that I could nuzzle him to try and make him feel a little better.

* * *

It was 10 minutes before the doctor emerged from the schoolhouse with Joe. Joe had both hands bandaged.

"Come here, Billy," ordered the doctor.

Billy stood, wiped at his eyes and walked slowly towards the doctor.

"OK boys. I want you to apologise to each other for fighting. Then I am taking both of you over to the clinic, where we will collect my buggy and I will take both of you home. You will both sit in the back of the buggy, quietly next to each other and, if I hear so much as a peep out of either of you, then you will both be very sorry. Do you both understand?" the doctor said sternly.

"Yes. Sir," answered Billy in a hitched voice.

"Yes, Sir," answered Joe softly.

"OK, then get to apologising whilst I collect your ponies and remember, I can hear every word from over there," he added before he walked over to me and Billy's pony, 'Spirit'.

"I'm sorry Billy, I shouldn't have lost my temper," said Joe, being the first to apologise.

"I'm sorry too, Joe. It was my fault, I never should have teased you about needing a cushion," replied Billy. "Friends again?" he asked extending his hand.

Joe smiled weakly, "Yeah friends, but I can't shake on it yet," he said showing Billy his bandaged hands.

The doctor shook his head as he untied me and Spirit. _Teenage boys! One minute fighting hard like enemies and the next the best of friends! _he huffed.

"Enough talking you two, follow me," commanded the doctor as he led Spirit and I out of the school yard.

Around 10 minutes later, the doctor was tying Spirit and I to the back of his buggy. The buggy was the type pulled by a single horse or pony, but it was a good size. Around 4 people could travel in it I guess and all of the seats were padded for comfort.

The doctor hitched his horse up to the front of the buggy and helped both boys into the back. "OK you two, remember I don't want to hear a peep out of you. Billy I'm taking you home first as you live the nearest."

"Yes sir," replied Billy.

The doctor climbed up into the front of the buggy, clicked the reins and steered the buggy down the street heading for the East end of town.

* * *

"Hello Doctor Harrison, what brings you here today? Is there a problem that you need help with, a wheel needs adjusting or something?" asked Mr. McMahon, Billy's father who built and repaired wagons.

"Good afternoon Mr. McMahon. No it's not your assistance I require. I've just brought Billy home from school today. There has been an altercation and he has been injured, so I told Ms Crittenden that I would bring him home." The doctor saw Mr. McMahon's face and he quickly raised his hand. "It's OK Mr McMahon, it's not serious, but Billy does have a broken nose and he is going to have a couple of black eyes."

"HAVE YOU BEEN FIGHTING YET AGAIN, WILLIAM DANIEL McMAHON? YOU GET YOURSELF DOWN OFF THAT WAGON RIGHT NOW!" yelled Mr. McMahon, so loudly that even I winced as my ears hurt.

Billy jumped in his seat but got up and allowed the doctor to help him down from the buggy. There was a loud gasp from the boy's father when he saw Billy's reddened face and swollen nose.

Stepping closer he pulled Billy in front of him before he asked, "Who did this to you, boy?" as he gently examined the young boy's face. Billy tried to look away and his father stopped him. I could see from where I was that Billy's right eye was almost closed by the swollen face. Billy kicked at the ground with his feet and didn't answer his father's question.

The doctor looked at the angry father and he said, "I believe that Ms Crittenden sent Billy home with a letter explaining everything. Now as to caring for Billy's injuries is concerned. You will need to put a cold compress on his face around his eyes and nose for 10-20 minutes at a time. Also if you can spare a raw steak for the eyes, it will help to draw out the bruising. Here is a pain killing powder if Billy needs it," The doctor said handing Mr McMahon a packet. "The instructions for making it up are written on the back, sir. I hope that you can read my writing."

"Thank you doctor. Billy, where is this letter?" Mr McMahon asked his son.

Billy pulled an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket and handed it to his father.

Mr. McMahon tore open the letter and read quietly for a few moments. Frowning, he finished the letter and then glared at Billy. "Go into the house, Billy. Get your Ma to prepare you a cold compress and then get straight to bed. We will discuss your punishment for fighting later." He waited for Billy to comply with a quiet, "Yes, sir." Before he addressed the doctor. "Thank you for bringing him home, doctor. What do I owe you for treating him?"

"Well now Mr. McMahon, I'm a bit partial to chicken so one chicken from your stock would be sufficient, just like last time."

"I think that is very reasonable, doctor. Are you sure that one is enough?"

"Mr. McMahon, I didn't really do much for Billy, except check him over. But the cost of a chicken will cover the cost of the medication."

"Well if your sure doctor, then wait here for a moment and I'll bring you one. Do you want it alive or dead?"

"Alive, if you please. I don't like dead things in the clinic, if I can help it. I can kill it when I need too."

"Fine. I'll be right back." And with that, Mr. McMahon disappeared; returning a few minutes later with a medium sized chicken in a wooden crate. "It's the biggest one I have at the moment doctor."

The doctor accepted the chicken in the crate and put it in the back of the buggy on the floor. "Thank you Mr. McMahon. If Billy needs the pain medication more than once tonight, please give him the last one before bed and see to it that he lays on his side rather than his back. He may snore a little due to the swelling, but he should be better by the morning. I must be getting on now, Mr McMahon, but send for me if you need to. Good day sir."

"I will, thanks once again, doctor." Called Mr McMahon as the doctor climbed up into the front seat and turned the buggy around in the yard.

The doctor steered the buggy back towards the other end of town and then turned onto the trail that would lead him out to the Ponderosa.

As the doctor steered the buggy along the trail he leant over his shoulder and called out to Joe. "Are you OK back there Joe?"

"Yes Sir," Joe replied. "Billy's father sure was angry. I was real scared, Doctor Paul." Joe admitted.

"Yes he was and he had a right to be Joe. How would you feel if your brother came home looking like Billy did? Or, you put yourself in your father's place, just how mad do you think your Pa would be if you came home looking like that? Your Pa would be fit to be tied, son. That is part of why I told you to be quiet. I don't even think Billy's father even knew you were in the buggy he was so distracted.

"Pa would be really mad if I came home looking like Billy," Joe said softly. "But I ain't sure he's gonna be any less mad when he sees me anyway."

"Yes he would Joe; he'd be angry about you getting hurt because he loves you and thinks that it is his job to protect you. Sometimes directly and other times by setting up rules" explained the doctor.

"I'm real sorry for taking up your time today doctor Paul. Uhm ….Doctor Paul? I'm gonna be in real trouble for fighting. Pa's gonna be really mad. Can I come home with you for the night instead please?"

The doctor chuckled and shook his head, "No. I'm sorry Joe, your father may be angry at you for fighting but he loves you very much and he would be worried sick if you never came home from school. He's send out a search party to find you. How do your hands feel?"

"Oh there OK, just a bit sore, but better than they were. I won't notice the pain in them later though, after Pa gets done with me," groused Joe.

"I guess not Joe. But don't you feel that you should be punished for fighting?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, I know I do but I just don't want to be. Pa always says to try and resolve arguments with words not fighting but….. I just ….well…I… I do try Doctor Paul, Honest I do but…."

"You lost your temper," interrupted the doctor.

"Yeah, I did," agreed Joe.

The doctor stopped the wagon for a moment and turned around to face Joe. "You know Joe, my father had a sure fire way of learning me to control my temper. After a few trips to the barn to have a discussion with his thick leather belt, I soon got the message that fighting and losing my temper just wasn't worth it!"

"Hmm, well I think your Pa and mine have the exact same ideas. I'm gonna get it good for fighting at school."

"Yes you probably will young man, but fathers only discipline their children because they care about teaching them to be good people."

"I know, Doctor Paul, but at this minute in time, I'm wishing that my Pa didn't care quite so much."

The doctor laughed and clicked the reins again urging his horse forwards, "I bet you do Joe. I bet you do. Still you might want to spend more of your time learning to control your temper, then you wouldn't have to worry so much about your Pa."

I could see Joe nodding and he turned back toward me and bit his lip like he always does when he is trying to not say something he shouldn't.

Before long the Ponderosa came into view in the distance. "Nearly there Joe," the doctor called out as Joe turned himself back to facing forwards.

"Oh great," I heard him mumble.

* * *

Joe's older brother, Hoss was in the courtyard by the corral fencing, watching the ranch hand inside taming a new colt, when we pulled into the yard.

"Hey, Doctor Paul. What brings you out here?" Hoss asked before he saw me tied to the back.

"Doctor Paul, why do you have Cochise? Where's Joe?" he asked looking for the young boy, who had crouched down the back of the buggy.

"Because Hoss," the doctor said as he climbed down from the front seat. "I've brought Joe home from school." The doctor turned to the buggy and saw the top of Joe's head peeking out over the back seat. "Come on out Joe," he ordered.

Joe stood up and climbed over the front seat and tried to lower himself down but couldn't due to the pain in his hands.

Hoss was quick to notice the bandages on his younger brother's hands. "Joe, what happened to your hands?"

"Billy McMahon!" replied Joe as Hoss helped him down from the buggy.

"You've been fighting again? Christ Joe, do you have a death wish. Adam is gonna kill you and then pass you over to Pa to finish you off." Said Hoss exasperatedly.

"Thanks for pointing that out Hoss, because I never knew that!" sassed Joe.

"Hey, don't take your anger out on me Joe." Scolded Hoss.

"Sorry, Hoss, it's just that I know that you're right." Sighed Joe.

"Hoss? Is your father home or Adam around?" asked the doctor.

"No, sir. Pa's is due back tonight and Adam is up at the north ridge checking the fencing has been repaired."

"OK. Well I would like to speak to Adam before I go back to town. May I come in the house and wait for him?" asked the doctor.

"Yes of course. Joe, take the doctor inside and ask Hop Sing to make him some coffee. I'll take care of Cochise and I'll be right in. I'll water your horse too, Doctor Paul."

"Thank you, Hoss. Lead on Joe."

I watched the doctor and Joe go into the house and then Hoss came and untied me and led me into the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hoss? Is your father home or Adam around?" asked the doctor.

"No, sir. Pa's is due back tonight and Adam is up at the north ridge checking the fencing has been repaired."

"OK. Well I would like to speak to Adam before I go back to town. May I come in the house and wait for him?" asked the doctor.

"Yes of course. Joe, take the doctor inside and ask Hop Sing to make him some coffee. I'll take care of Cochise and I'll be right in. I'll water your horse too, Doctor Paul."

"Thank you, Hoss. Lead on Joe."

I watched the doctor and Joe go into the house and then Hoss came and untied me and led me into the barn.

* * *

Unfortunately for Joe, it was his father and not his older brother that was the first to return to the ranch.

I was in my stall in the barn, eating the oats that Hoss had given me, when I heard the unmistakable sound of a horse trotting in. And by the sound of it, I just knew that it was Buck and Mr. Cartwright. We horses have much better hearing than humans and we all have our own gait that is pretty noticeable to those that listen well.

I heard Ben pull Buck up and dismount from his saddle. A few moments later, Ben led Buck into his stall and proceeded to unsaddle him. I watched with interest as Buck's needs were quickly and thoroughly taken care of. Mr. Cartwright then patted Beauty and I before he walked out of the barn and headed towards the house.

Five minutes later I could hear yelling and young Hoss came into the barn, muttering something about getting out of his father's way. He gave Beauty, Buck and I, a quick pat on the neck and then I saw him climbing the ladder to the hayloft. There were sounds above of shuffling about from Hoss trying to make himself comfortable I suppose.

I returned my attention back to eating my oats wondering just how angry Mr. Cartwright would be with Joe and would they be coming out to the barn soon for a "necessary talk", as Mr. Cartwright likes to call it. This usually means that one or more of the boys is in for a spanking or on occasion a whipping with Mr. Cartwright's belt.

The other ponies and I had witnessed a few of these over the years and, in my time it was usually Joe or his older brother Hoss that were on the end of their father's physical discipline. Although on one occasion I did witness the punishment of the eldest son, Adam.

10 minutes passed and I heard the slamming of the front door to the house and a moment later, Joe appeared inside the barn. "Hoss! Pa says that if you are in here, you better get out," Joe yelled.

There was a rustling from above and Hoss started climbing down from the hayloft. Reaching the bottom, Hoss turned to face his younger brother, "The doctor still here?" he asked Joe.

"Yeah, but he's going in a minute and then Pa's gonna give me a whipping so you'd better clear out. He's awful mad, Hoss and if you're still in here he said that you'd be sorry. What'd you do, Hoss?"

"Nothing that I know of, Joe, but you know how Pa gets when he comes home. He likes to settle down with a good meal and a brandy before he has to deal with anything, it's usually then that Adam tells him what has been happening and if we're in trouble. He must be really furious at you. What was that letter about anyway?"

Joe sighed, "The letter was from school. Ms Crittenden caught me and Billy McMahon fighting and when she tried to break us apart she got hurt. I punched her, Hoss!"

Hoss made a whistling sound as he sucked in air through his teeth, "You hit your teacher? But she's a lady Joe; you can't go around hitting ladies. No wonder Pa's angry; you know how he feels about respecting schoolteachers and other adults in authority. And, he's always told us not to fight against girls and hitting a lady is much worse."

"Yeah I know, Hoss, but it was an accident, honest! I was trying to hit Billy and I didn't realise it was Ms Crittenden who got in the way. She's gonna have a black eye, according to doctor Paul and I'm gonna have to live with the fact that I caused that. Hoss I don't know how to make this better. I've already apologise more than once and she said that it is OK and she's forgiven me but, I feel so bad about her getting hurt."

Hoss stepped up to his younger brother and put his arm around him, "I don't know what to say, Joe. I wish I knew how you could make things better, you should talk to Pa about it when he's calmed down some."

"Yeah, I will, if I'm still alive. You better go now before Pa come out, please Hoss I don't need him to get any madder."

"OK, little brother, I'm going, I'm going," said the older brother as he slapped Joe on the arm and ran out. It was none too soon either, as there were noises outside of two men leaving the house whilst talking; I reasoned that it must have been the doctor and Mr. Cartwright.

Joe came over to me and I could see that he was anxious. He patted my neck and checking that the nose bag was now empty, he removed it. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to ride you for a few days, boy. Pa's madder than a trapped rattlesnake and he's promised me a real belting. It isn't fair! I never meant to hit Ms Crittenden and Billy deserved what he got, he knows I get angry when I'm teased.

Joe and I both heard Mr. Cartwright wish the doctor a safe journey back to town and I felt Joe tense up as he stroked me.

Minutes later the buggy could be heard leaving the yard and a few moments after that, Mr. Cartwright entered the barn. "Sit!" he said, pointing to the hay bale opposite our stalls.

Little Joe sat down on the bale as he had been told and looked down at his feet. Mr. Cartwright leant against the door post and glared at his youngest child. "Ok Joseph now is your chance to tell me exactly what happened at school today and I am warning you boy, you better not leave anything out as I will be checking the details with your teacher tomorrow."

At first I was a little surprised at Mr. Cartwright's words, but then I recalled that Joe had admitted that he had lied to his father the last time he had been in trouble at school. Clearly Mr. Cartwright still doubted that his son would be honest when confronted, even though he had spanked Joe for lying to him.

I saw Joe gulp at his father's words, he must have also remembered. Joe sighed and taking a deep breath he looked back down at his feet and started to relay the events of the day.

"JOSEPH! I can't hear you when you are mumbling. Please do me the courtesy of looking at me when you are speaking." Mr. Cartwright scolded.

Joe's head shot up at the angry retort and he began the tale again whilst looking into his father's angry face. He explained everything that had happened today, including mentioning why he was in discomfort and needed the cushion. Mr. Cartwright frowned at hearing why Adam had spanked Joe but made no comment about it. He remained leaning against the doorpost, silently listening to the young boy talk. I could however see his hands clench and unclench when Joe got to the point when the school teacher was struck.

I watched Joe closely and normally by now he would have been wringing his hands or fiddling with his shirt but of course he couldn't with the bandages on his hands. So instead he fidgeted by kicking his heels against the hay bale.

Joe finished his story and looked back down at his feet embarrassedly and awaited the expected outburst of anger from his father.

"So to sum this up Joseph; You disobey your brother by not doing the chores he assigned to you before school yesterday, then when he calls you on that, you sass him further, earning yourself a spanking. Then this morning, you sneak a cushion out and take it to school where your teacher kindly allows you to use it, when you know that very well I would not have approved and, then you repay that kindness by punching her and giving her a black eye!

Your teacher has the decency to allow you to use a cushion to relive some of the discomfort from your very rightful punishment but when you're so called friend teases you about using it, you decide that you don't like being teased and you break his nose and bruise his ribs. Have I left anything out, son?"

Joe shook his head, "No sir, but Pa it was an accident! I never meant to hit Ms Crittenden; I was trying to hit Billy!"

"And that is a better excuse is it?" roared Mr. Cartwright. "If you and Billy hadn't been fighting in the first place, then Ms Crittenden would not have had to separate you, would she? I am extremely disappointed in you, Joseph. We have spoken on many occasions about your temper and son; I am mighty tired of having the same discussion! You do not settle arguments with your fists! If Billy McMahon and you cannot get on, then you stay away from him. If you do not like him teasing you, then you have two options at school; either ignore it, or tell your teacher so that she may deal with it, they are the only acceptable options you have."

"I said I was sorry, Pa and I am. I apologised to Ms Crittenden and Billy already."

"Oh believe me Joseph you are going to be very sorry when I am through dealing with you. Since you have not yet learned your lesson, I am going to be enforcing it a bit harder this time. Perhaps this time you will learn it. You are restricted to the yard for a month with extra chores. You will go to school and then come straight home. You will do anything that Adam or I ask of you, without argument. During this month, if you are more than 15 minutes late or get kept behind at school, you will go to bed after supper every night for a week. And, I am also going to give you a tanning that you will not easily forget! On your feet, boy."

Joe jumped down from the hay bale and stood in front of his father.

"Turn around and bend over that hay bale, young man."

"Yes sir," said Joe as he obeyed his father slowly.

Mr Cartwright unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops in his pants and I swear I saw Joe's shoulders shake.

"Pa, please, not your belt. I'm still sore from the spanking and whipping Adam gave me." Pleaded the 12 year old.

"You should have thought about that and behaved yourself then shouldn't you." Mr. Cartwright sighed, "Ok Joseph, I'll allow you to keep your britches up this time. I am however going to make sure that you feel this licking."

Although he never made Joe remove any clothing, I could tell by Joe's cries that Mr. Cartwright was making his displeasure known on the young boy's backside. Mr. Cartwright administered 6 hard licks in rapid succession, before he stopped and said, "That was for fighting at school, Joseph. I do not want to have to warn you about that again, am I making myself clear?"

"Y…yes …s..sssir", cried Joe as he remained in place over the hay bale. Mr. Cartwright then delivered two more licks, "And that son, is for disobeying your brother whilst I was away from the ranch."

Joe had started the tanning trying not to cry out I think as I heard nothing but a soft grunt for the first two licks, but by Mr. Cartwright's 3rd, he yelped out loud and by the 5th he was yelping at every one. I can only make a guess that Mr. Cartwright was making the licks harder each time to gain a response.

After a minute or two, Mr. Cartwright started rubbing on Joe's back and I could hear him offering soft words of comfort. It was five more minutes before Mr. Cartwright stood up and helped Joe to his feet.

When Joe was standing, his father turned him towards him and I could see the tear track on Joe's face. Joe wiped at his face with his sleeve with one hand whilst I could see the other disappear behind him to rub at his behind. My heart went out to the young boy and I strained at my reins to get to him as I wanted to give him some comfort.

Luckily for Joe, Mr. Cartwright is a really good father and, after allowing Joe to rub at his behind for a moment, he pulled him into a fatherly embrace, "Ssh now, it's OK, son," I heard him say. "It's over now, you're forgiven." And he held the crying child tightly into his chest whilst Joe sobbed and sobbed.

It was at least 10 minutes before Joe's sobbing slowed into hitching breaths and hiccups, which I was surprised about, as Joe is quite a tough young man. Mr. Cartwright must have been much harder on him than before or the whipping he received before had been re-ignited by this one. "I'm sorry,….. Pa. I'm so …..sorry…..I…never…..meant….to…..hit…..Ms….. Crittenden." Joe said.

I could see Mr. Cartwright rubbing his rough work-hardened hands up and down Joe's back as he comforted him.

"I know that you didn't, Joseph. You may be mischievous at times, but you are not spiteful and I never doubted that Ms Crittenden getting hurt was an accident. I am sorry that I have had to be so hard on you son, really I am. It gives me no pleasure to discipline you like this but I cannot let you feel that fighting is ever acceptable. Ms Crittenden is your teacher as well as an adult and a lady and, no son of mine is going to get away with striking a lady, even by accident. You have to learn to control that temper of yours, young man," scolded Mr. Cartwright.

"I try to Pa, honest I really do, but…" said Joe.

"You have to do more than try son, before someone really does get seriously hurt and that includes you. Soon you will be in a position where you are in control of a gun and I need you to show more control of yourself before I allow that." Mr. Cartwright pulled back and looked down at Joe. "Son, a gun is a deadly weapon. If you shoot someone, there is no going back from that. I had intended to teach you to shoot after your next birthday but that will not be happening unless you start showing some control of your temper and some maturity in the way that you act. Now, there will be no more fighting at school and you will write a letter of apology to your teacher to give to her tomorrow afternoon. Do you hear me?"

"Y…yes…s..sir," was the hitched reply from Joe

Ben ruffled his son's hair with his right hand, "Go on into the house and lie down for a while. I'll call you for supper," he said as he released Joe and turned and pushed him towards the door.

* * *

Before Mr. Cartwright followed Joe out of the barn he came over and patted me on the neck, "Don't worry boy, Joseph will be riding you soon enough."

I watched Mr. Cartwright leaving the barn a little worried about how long Joe and I would be apart.

* * *

It was morning and Little Joe came into the barn to do his chores clearly walking stiffly. He patted my neck, "Morning boy, I'm sorry I'm not gonna be riding you for a few days, but I'll see if Hoss can take you out to stretch your legs after school."

I nuzzled Joe with my nose to try and let him know that it was OK I understood and received an ear rub which I leant into; Joe always knew just where I liked it.

After cleaning out Buck, Beauty and Sport's stalls and filling them with fresh straw, Joe led me out of mine and tying me up at the end of the barn, he cleaned my stall out too. Joe then led me back into the stall and filled first my water trough and, then the other horses's, before filling all the feed troughs with fresh oats. Hoss walked into the barn just as Joe was finishing filling my feed trough.

"Morning Joe," Hoss said.

"Morning Hoss. Hey Hoss, since I can't ride Cochise for a few days can you take him out to stretch his legs after school?"

"Still sore then?" Hoss asked.

"Yeah, Pa made sure I ain't thinking about fighting for a good while," replied Joe

"Sure, short-shanks, I can do that for ya."

"Thanks Hoss," said Joe smiling and patting my neck as I stuck my head into the feed trough and started eating my oats.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hoss look around the barn, "Hey short-shanks, you've done all the barn chores even mine, why?"

"Pa set me extra chores for fighting, he said he was gonna get you to do the firewood chopping after school and that I was doing all the barn chores on my own for a week!" Joe whined.

"Oh, OK, you collect the eggs for Hop Sing and milk the cow yet?"

"No, not yet," replied Joe.

"Well I guess I'll go do them. I'll see you at breakfast," said Hoss, slapping his young brother on the back and with that he walked out of the barn.

* * *

Little Joe went and took the wheelbarrow from the wall where it was normally secured. Several trips later, he had cleared the dirty straw from the pile he had created in the corner of the barn. There was lots of hissing and muttering under his breath at each time he bent down. Putting the wheelbarrow away in its place, the young boy wiped his hands on his britches and sniffed at the silent tears that were falling down his face, "I gotta go get breakfast Cooch and then Pa's taking me to school in the buckboard. I'll come and see ya after school and I'll bring ya an apple iffin I can," said Joe and he rubbed my ear and patted me on the neck softly before turning and walking away.

Joe is a strong boy who normally doesn't complain about pain, I guess that the constant bending whilst he cleaned the stalls has re-ignited the soreness in his britches to the point where it was too much and I felt sorry for the boy.

30 minutes later, Hoss came into the barn and saddled his horse and led him outside. I heard him shout goodbye to everyone and that he would see Joe after school.

* * *

The morning went slowly for me, waiting in the barn. Adam had come in and saddled Sport about half an hour after Hoss had left the ranch and he patted my neck and Buck's too, before he led Sport out. I could hear someone outside the barn chopping wood and seeing as Hoss had gone to school already I suspected that Mr. Cartwright had given the chore to Little Joe instead.

* * *

I guess around mid-morning, Mr. Cartwright led Buck and myself out from the barn and let us loose in the large corral so that we could move around, for which I was grateful. Various ranch hands walked by the corral whilst we were wandering around and called both Buck and I over for a pat on the neck and an ear rub, both Buck and I enjoyed the attention.

* * *

Around 30 minutes later, Mr. Cartwright came into the corral and he put a bridle on Buck and then led him to the fence where he tied him up and then saddled him. Within minutes he climbed up on Buck and rode off and I was left in the corral on my own waiting for Joe to come home and visit me whilst his father was away from the ranch.

Mr Cartwright returned to the ranch after about an hour, riding in and dismounting in the courtyard and tying Buck against the rail near the water trough. "Joseph, it's nearly lunchtime, go wash up please," he said. Little Joe put down the axe and I saw him do as his father had asked and then he walked slowly into the house.

* * *

A while later, I saw little Joe go into the barn and he led two of the ranch's 'wagon horses' out. Pepper and Sandy were large sturdy mounts; kept at the ranch to pull the buckboard and the large chuck wagon Hop Sing drove up to feed the men out on the ranch. The ranch hands were responsible for their care and someone had already been in earlier to clean and feed them. The family's horses were the responsibility of their owners, Mr. Cartwright having told the boys that it was important to learn to care for their own animals. Little Joe often told me of his father's rules whilst brushing my coat out with the curry comb when he was trying to avoid being near his brothers or father, usually as he was in trouble for getting up to mischief!

I watched Joe sadly, as he led Beauty and Sandy and Pepper out, wishing that I was going too. I heard Mr. Cartwright asking Joe to climb into the wagon and then the sounds of the wagon leaving the yard and disappearing into the distance.

* * *

I was stuck wandering around in the corral for another hour and a half, making do with the occasion rub on my ears or nose and wishing that I could go out for a run. When Jake the ranch hand came into the corral and petted me, "Hello young fella, I bet you're missing young Joseph aren't ya. You're used to standing in the school yard waiting for him under the trees instead of being here at the ranch all day. Don't worry I'll take you for a run shortly, Adam asked me to keep you happy. Here I forgot," he said and he produced a carrot from his pocket and offered it to me. I ate slowly enjoying the sweet taste of one of Hop Sing's finest. Jake rubbed around my ears and I nuzzled him back letting him know that I was enjoying the attention.

Jake left me for a few minutes and returned with his saddle and strapped it on tightly. "I know the saddle and I are a might heavier than young Joe's, but Adam said you were a strong pony. We're gonna go for a quick ride boy, so as you can stretch your legs a little," Jake led me from the corral and mounted up. Clicking the reins whilst digging his heels in, he urged me forwards and within minutes we were away from the courtyard and Jake gave me my head and urged me into a gallop. I love to run and I galloped as fast as I could with Jake letting me decide where to run for the most part.

After 10 minutes, Jake slowed me into a fast trot and then into a much slower trot to get my breath back. I breathed heavily but was very happy at being allowed to run. Jake was a good rider and he steered me back to the ranch, letting me break into a fast trot for a minute or so then slowing me back down again. Eventually the ranch house came back into view and Jake steered me back into the courtyard and dismounted just outside of the barn. Then he led me to the water trough to drink.

"There now, wasn't that good boy? You sure looked like you enjoyed it. I bet young Master Joe lets you do that often, because you recover quickly from all that galloping. He better not let his Pa or older brother catch him doing that with you coming home from school, or he won't be ridding for a week. " Jake said whilst I drank my fill of water and Jake stroked my neck.

When I had drunk my fill of the cool water, Jake led me into the barn and removed his saddle. Grabbing a cloth and a curry comb, the ranch hand carefully brushed the dust from my coat and wiped the sweat from around my neck. "OK, Cochise, that should feel pretty good," Jake said slapping my flank and then he left the stall and shut the door before rubbing my ears again, "Thanks for the ride boy, I'm glad Adam asked me to take you out." Jake left the barn and I picked at a few oats still left at the bottom of my feed trough.

* * *

I heard the wagon pull into the yard after a while and moments later Little Joe came into the barn, "Hey Cooch, how's your day been?" he said rubbing my ear and nose.

Outside I heard Jake offer to take care of the wagon horses for Mr. Cartwright and Mr. Cartwright had accepted.

Jake brought Pepper and Sandy into the barn, "Give us a hand with these two will ya, Joe?"

"Yes sir. Jake? Can I just go remind Hoss he's agreed to take Cochise out for a run?"

"I've already taken him, Joe. Adam asked me too as I was working close to the ranch today. He's a strong pony, Joe. Didn't mind having me and my heavy saddle on him at all." Said Jake softly as he started wiping down Pepper.

"Yeah he is a strong pony, fast too. Michael reckons he's the fastest pony around. I was gonna enter the riding competition in the rodeo next week; you know the assault course one. Cochise would've been able to prove how fast and agile he is. The race is open to boys 12 years and older so I could have entered it, but I doubt Pa will let me enter now." Little Joe said sadly.

"Well he sure is fast, Joe, he never seemed to mind that he was carrying me either. It's a real shame your Pa won't let you compete, I think you would have had a good chance, Cochise's reactions are superb as well as him being fast." Jake said, putting down his comb and grabbing a blanket.

Little Joe was combing Sandy down and he seemed to have that faraway look in his eyes, you know the one where it looks like he is contemplating something.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Joe."

"You really think me and Cooch would have had a good chance?"

"Yep, I reckon you would, but it don't matter now as your Pa ain't gonna let you enter it if you're restricted, shame but your Pa is pretty strict about things. You think I can leave you finishing up Sandy for me so I can go and put the wagon away?"

"Yes sir," replied Little Joe.

"Good, see ya Joe and thanks."

* * *

When Joe was finished with Sandy he came over to me and stroked my neck as he told me about his meeting at school. "Cooch, I gotta stay after school for an hour everyday next week and no recesses, except lunchtime. Ms Crittenden is making me write an essay on controlling my temper and Pa's saying that because I got detention at school I got an early bedtime at home. I know I shouldn't have hit Ms Crittenden but it was an accident and I already apologised twice. It isn't fair boy; I got a tanning, early bedtimes, extra chores and an essay all because Billy McMahon is a git."

"Joseph, you are being punished because you lost your temper and hit your teacher, not because of Billy McMahon!" came a voice from the entrance to the barn.

Little Joe gulped and turned around to face his father. Mr. Cartwright was standing in the barn doorway with his hands on his hips glaring at his son.

"Uh Pa….I …never hear you come in," stuttered Joe.

"Obviously not!" retorted Mr. Cartwright. "Joseph, I have explained to you why you are being punished so harshly this time and so has your teacher, do you need me to explain it again?" Mr. Cartwright said angrily.

"Uh, no sir. I understand, I just don't like it," Joe replied quietly.

"Joseph, you are not expected to like it, that is the point. I am hoping that this time the lesson sinks in. Come here."

Joe stopped stroking me and slowly and somewhat warily he approached his father. When Joe was standing in front of his father Mr. Cartwright put his hand on the young boy's shoulder, "Son, I really hate having to punish you like this but I'm afraid that you only have yourself to blame, if you learned to control that temper of yours then none of this would have happened. Now stop complaining and go and sweep the porch, then wash up and I'll see you at supper."

"Yes sir," said Joe in a quiet respectful voice. Mr. Cartwright patted the boy on the back as he passed him and then he turned and walked away.


End file.
